A CAN bus uses a vehicle bus standard designed to allow microcontrollers and devices to communicate with each other within a vehicle or other control systems. The CAN bus may use message-based protocols, designed for automotive applications and specific to their functional zones, but may also be used in other areas such as industrial automation and medical equipment.